Perfume
by Evolet Lune
Summary: Cuando él se acerco, se dio cuenta de que una fragancia también podía ser un arte inolvidable.


Se que debería estar escribiendo para un concurso que esta peligrosamente cerca, pero seré honesta me encanta procrastinar :D, asi es el aplazamiento es mi fuerte, de hecho podría dar una cátedra de el tema y no lo digo solo por el concurso debo terminar el otro fic que tengo pendiente (sola me hago propaganda XD), en fin que mas da no podría estar peor, no espera si esta peor XO, descubrí que soy alérgica los gatos, si que hora ando con los ojos rojos, nariz congestionada y cada rasguño que me hace el gato de mi hermana se inflamaaaaaaaaaaa!, en fin tal vez eso no les importe pero tenia que expresarlo. Bien este fic es muy corto y lo escribí ya hace algún tiempo, es pero le guste.

Dedicado a Chica joker y DarkLady- Iria, gracias por comentar mi anterior fic, en serio alegraron mi día, no soy alguien muy abierta con lo que escribo, por eso de la verguenza XD, LOL y quiero ser escritora. Sin mas les dejo disfrutar de este One-shot.

* * *

La primera vez que la ve, es en una fiesta, y él siente algo especial en el aire. Busca la fuente de la exuberancia, y es recompensado con sólo un vistazo fugaz de una mujer en un vestido corto y tacones altísimos, pero ella deja a su paso una serie de contradicciones gloriosas: suavidad y frescura, delicadeza y arcilla. Ella es una estrella y él se ha deslumbrado. La ve de nuevo, en otra fiesta. Es un beneficio en esta ocasión, un acontecimiento marcado por el lujo y la compasión. Ella pasa por su mesa con sus ojos fijos en el centro de mesa, y al igual que aquella fragancia su precioso iris evoca la elegancia y la gracia.

Ella ilumina la habitación, y él quiere seguir esa luz. Y lo hace, hasta un club cavernoso, donde la chica de clase alta de la ciudad se ha convertido en una diva del centro. En una chaqueta de cuero, un ligero vestido veraniego y unas ballerinas, en la dulce locura del momento, ella es un hada urbana, agitando una botella de champán como una varita mágica. Ella puede bailar sobre las mesas y cantar en las plataformas del subterráneo, atrayendo a todos hacia su aura fascinante. Por un breve hechizo vinculante del momento, sus ojos se encuentran, y ahora él está encantado por completo. Él la vuelve a encontrar, esta vez en una exposición de arte, en una galería del centro.

Rodeado de arte y varios artistas, así como múltiples conocedores de arte, ella apunta hacia una pintura que está justo al frente: un ramo de rosas, un cuenco de cerezas, una botella de champagne, ilustraciones englobadas en un marco de cuero, para él son solo imágenes de naturaleza muerta pero en su presencia todo cobra vida. Ella hacia diferentes muecas y señas con sus manos mientras hablaba, se supone que está en el trabajo. Pero la pasión de su voz y el rostro de aquellos a su alrededor le dicen que también está en una fiesta. Cuando él se acerca, se da cuenta de que una fragancia también puede ser un arte inolvidable. Al igual que la sonrisa que ella le da ahora. Y días más tarde, con el recuerdo de la sonrisa y el aroma que todavía está en su mente, él sube a un taxi y mientras respira hay algo en el aire que le llama la atención. Ella estuvo allí.

- "¿A dónde…?" – le pregunto al conductor, sin lograr terminar la pregunta extasiado por el perfume en el ambiente.

El conductor lo mira a través de retrovisor y le responde:

- "Descuide lo llevare con ella"- responde. El conductor entiende, y lo lleva al destino de su último pasajero.

Es una fiesta, como era de esperarse, pero esta vez, se ven a varios niños jugando, un payaso, un pastel de cumpleaños, un curioso juego de "ponerle la cola al burro", piñatas y varias mesas al aire libre. Con una musical luz de reconocimiento en sus ojos y una piruleta de cereza en su mano, ella lo invita a unirse a la celebración. Esta noche, él la llevará a un restaurante, y cuando el anfitrión le pregunte "Mesa para dos?". Podrá responder con total confianza, "sí." Porque ahora sabe que donde quiera que esté, donde quiera que vaya con ella, es una fiesta.

* * *

Extremadamente corto, lo se, las cosas que se me ocurren cuando paso por el área de perfumería y aparte veo la película del Perfume. gracias por leer.


End file.
